A Deadly Past
by Sapphire Orb
Summary: something terrible is happening to Legolas, and aragorn has to witness it all as they are both held captive in a place legolas has been before. I don't own LOTR though i wish i did.
1. An Urgent Message

Ok well this is the first story I have ever written,

Well anyway just so you know I'm no good at spelling so if there is anything wrong in the story, sorry.

Ok enough with talking hears the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**An Urgent Message**

Legolas woke to a loud banging on his door. He slowly got up and looked outside it was still dark but the first light of day was just beginning to appear on the horizon. He was still very tired because he had arrived in Rivedall but 3 hours ago from Mirkwood. He had planned to sleep as late as possible. "I guess this is as late as I am permitted" he said to himself quietly as another knock came at the door.

He slowly walked to the door trying to get rid of any signs that he was still tired. He opened the door and there stood Elrohir and Elladan.

"You got up late" said Elrohir smiling

"Really late" continued Elladan

"Especially for you" finished Elrohir

Legolas always found it strange that the twins finished each others sentences but he decided not to say any thing. He looked at them and asked "is there a reason you two got me up?"

There smiles disappeared and they looked at each other. They began to talk between themselves then suddenly Elrohir turned to look at Legolas "We came to tell

you," he said and then came to a long pause

"Came to tell me what?!" said Legolas starting to get annoyed. The brothers once again looked at each other, and then turned to Legolas. They gave a huge grin and ran off. Legolas would have chased them if he wasn't so tired. He looked out his room window and the sun was just over the horizon "no point going to bed know" he thought. Then he heard someone enter the room. He turned around and saw Estel standing at the door.

"_Mellon-nin, nar le mae?_"(My friend, how are you) said Estel giving him a big hug.

"_Im triw, nar le mae_?"(I am fine, how are you) answered Legolas.

"_Triw, triw_," (fine, fine) he replayed finely letting go if his friend "I didn't see you get hereyesterday, when did you arrive?"

"I came in, in the late hours of night. You must have already fallen asleep."

"Come," said Estel leading him out of the room "Gandalf has told me to get you. They have come to a decision."

* * *

Legolas and Estel walked trough many corridors until they stopped in front of two wooden doors. They were big and engraved with vines and leaves. They stepped into a big room and sitting in the middle were Gandalf and Elrond. They were quietly talking between themselves when the two walked in. they both smiled and told them to sit down.

"Hello Legolas" said Gandalf "I am glad to see you made it hear unharmed" Legolas smiled a weak smile and sat down.

Elrond stood up and began to speak "as you know yrch, or orcs as humans call them, have been gathering all around paths between here and Mirkwood. We do not know why but we have put out watches all over the area. We have also found that wolves have been attacking travelers and also gathering in Mirkwood and other places."

"Why would orcs be gathering in such places?" asked Estel

"We are not yet sure but I think I know why" said Gandalf with a very serious face "I will have to do more research."

"We have also gotten word of cloaked figures riding near the passes. Legolas" said Elrond turning to him "what ever is going on we are going to need your fathers help, please give him this message." He told him some thing in elvish in a low whisper that not even Estel could catch. Legolas looked at Elrond with a look of surprise and worry on his face.

"I need you to setout as soon as possible." Elrond said, knowing that Legolas was having trouble believing this message. Legolas looked at the floor and nodded

* * *

Legolas stood next to his horse and put his supplies on its back while whispering to it calmly in elvish. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw Estel coming up behind him. He was getting ready to jump on Legolas and tackle him when he suddenly moved and Estel hit the ground with a large 'thump'.

Legolas started to laugh and nearly fell over. Suddenly hay fell on him and some went in his mouth. He spit it out and looked at Estel who was still on the floor but now he was the one laughing. Legolas looked at him with a that's-not-funny look but then started to crackup himself. He helped his friend off the floor (both still laughing)

"I-I came to see you off." Said Estel, trying to catch his breath.

"You were?" Said Legolas sarcastically, with a smile on his face, "It looked to me like you came to see the ground."

Estel, who finally got himself to stop laughing, asked "are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

"I am sure Estel," answered Legolas continuing to pack "besides you know how my father is."

"Aye I know, I just worry for your safety, there have been many sighting of orcs between here and Mirkwood"

"I will be fine _Mellon-nin_" he said going up to Estel and giving him a farewell hug "_ceru u fuio nia anim_" (Do not worry about me)

Legolas got on his horse and left Rivendall. Estel waved him goodbye and soon he could no longer see the elf, and he went back to his own business.

* * *

Legolas egged his steed to go faster as he made his way home. The message he carried was urgent and he had no time to waste. It was a long way to Mirkwood from Rivendall and he had no intention of stopping any time soon

* * *

Estel slowly followed silently behind Legolas trying to stay as far away as possible without losing him. He trusted Legolas fully but he didn't trust the orcs that had been seen passing trough here. He knew it wasn't safe for someone, even an elf as skilled as Legolas, to travel alone trough here now.

Suddenly he noticed Legolas had stopped. "Oh-no!" he thought "he realized I was following him!" then he watched as the elf dashed away as fast as he could. Estel was confused, "was Legolas trying to lose him?" he put his horse into a run to try to follow him.

* * *

Legolas thought he heard someone following him, but right when he was about to look he heard something else that almost made him jump. He brought his horse to a stop and looked to the north. In the distance his sapphire blue eyes saw orcs, about 30 strong if not more, coming at toward him fast. Legolas realized he couldn't possibly defeat all of them by himself and he didn't want what happened last time to happen again. He whispered to his steed and the horse ran with all speed to Mirkwood.

He looked back right as arrows began to rain down on him. The orcs had seen him and were starting to chase him. Legolas know he could escape if he went fast enough. But then his horse fell to the ground. Legolas jumped off in time so he wasn't crushed. He looked down at his horse and saw that a black feathered arrow had struck his side and it was bleeding heavily. He pulled out the arrow and tried to get the steed to stand up.

He suddenly realized his danger, the orcs were coming and he couldn't possibly get away now. He got his bow and started firing as fast as he could. Each arrow hit its target and he killed about 15 before the orcs caught up with him. He pulled out his blades and began killing as many orcs as he could. Then he was hit in the back of the head and lost his balance. He hit the ground hard and the last thing he saw were orcs surrounding him and a voice shouting out to him. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Estel all of a sudden realized what Legolas was running from. He wasn't running from him but a group of orcs that had just filled the gap between him and hid friend. He had feared this and made his horse go faster. Then he saw Legolas' horse fall and had his run even faster.

He pulled out his sword and got off his horse. The orcs was already at Legolas and attacking him, but he was doing a good job at keeping them at bay. He too began to attack the group of orcs who out numbered them by many. Legolas was too busy to notice Estel. Estel looked over to him just in time to see him fall to the ground, "Legolas!" he shouted trying to get to him. he realized he was in trouble and looked to his horse was was trying to get away from the battle, he told him to run, run and get ada, as he was hit and fell to the floor.

* * *

Legolas woke up, his head was pounding and he could hardly see anything. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he looked around. He had a terrified look in his face "No!" he thought "Please… Please No! Not this place!"

* * *

I finished!!! I finished the first chapter!

Ok well sorry again for any mistakes

Please review, nice ones if it's not too much trouble and you can give me ideas too if you want I would appreciate it. Oh and thanks for reading


	2. Forgotten Memories

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! To every one who reviewed or to anyone who read my story. I'm so happy!

Ok enough chit-chat hear is chapter 2!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Forgotten memories**

Legolas couldn't hide the fear in his eyes as he looked around the dark and damp dungeon. He knew this place, the walls, the torture devices and the blood that covered the floor. "No!" he screamed in his head "not here, not again, I can't…" his thought were interrupted by a groaning sound coming from a dark corner of the cell. He looked over afraid of what he might find. He let his eyes adjust to the corners light, (it was the darkest part of the prison) and laying there was his best Friend, Estel.

* * *

Estel woke up and everything was dark. He tried to move but his back was hurting him badly. He closed his eyes in pain, and slowly opened them again. He was startled when he saw two silvery-blue eyes staring down at him. "Legolas?" He asked with a confused look on his face. 

"Why did you follow me?" Legolas asked trying to help his friend up "you were supposed to stay in Rivendall."

"I'm sorry" he said "I was just worried about you"

"You shouldn't have come!" he shouted "now we are both in danger."

Estel looked around, his eyes still adjusting to the light "where are we." He asked trying to get off the subject of him following Legolas.

Legolas also looked around, memories came flooding back to him, terrible memories of torture and fear for the next day hoping that his life would end soon.

**_Flash Back_**

"Get up elf" said an orc and Legolas tried to stand but collapsed again to the ground. He could hear the orcs laughing but he didn't care. He just wished they would end his life soon. He was roughly pulled up and was healed off the ground. An orc pulled out his whip and it fell upon his already scared and tattered skin.

He closed his eyes trying to stop the pain, but it never worked. The whip once again fell upon his skin and this time he wasn't ready, he let out a scream and tears and blood began to run down his face. "Why me?" he thought "why me?"

**_End Flash Back_**

Yes He knew this place, but he couldn't let Estel know he had been here before; he couldn't let Estel know of the suffering and torment he went through. "Legolas?" came a sudden voice that brought him back to reality. He looked to his side and into Estel's eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Im_ triw Estel, Ceru u fuio nia anim_!" ("I'm fine Estel do not worry about me!" it was supposed to be "I'm fine Estel, quit worrying!" but I couldn't find that.)

"sorry." Said Estel, calmer than Legolas expected "I just worry for, you ever since…"

"don't!" Legolas cut in and walked away.

"sorry." Said Estel under his breath, not wanting to upset the elf any more. He had never seen Legolas like this. He was hiding something, Estel knew it, and he was going to find out what that thing was.

* * *

They sat there for what seemed like hours. Legolas lost in thought, and Estel watching him. Estel was getting mad; they were locked in a cell probably going 

to die, and Legolas was sitting there like nothing was wrong!

Estel wiggled around uncomfortably and Legolas watched as the ranger walked beck and forth looking for something. "You're wasting your time," said Legolas under his breath

"What?" asked Estel in a voice meaner then what he wanted?

"Nothing." Said Legolas, in an equally mean voice. They stared at each other for a while with mad faces then they both turned away determined not to look at each other again.

"Well, well, well." Came a voice from behind the bars of there prison. Both Legolas and Estel looked to where the voice came and there standing in the shadows was a white cloaked figure. "You're awake. I was beginning to think you were dead. You've been out for weeks."

"Saruman?!" said Legolas in a surprised and mad voice.

Saruman looked at Legolas and smiled "well, I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon." This took Estel by surprise and looked at Legolas who sat still with a mad and confused look.

Saruman began to Laugh and Estel's gaze came back to him. "I see you don't remember, Prince." Said Saruman with a smile, "let me help you remember!" he lifted his staff and Legolas rose off the floor. He tried to struggle free from his hold but to no avail. "Legolas!" Shouted Estel, as he saw his Friend rise off the ground. Legolas fell with a large "bang" to the stone floor. Saruman's gaze fell upon Estel with a wicked smile.

"And who are you?" said Saruman "I haven't seen you before, what is your name?"

"My name is none of your concern!" said Estel to Saruman his face now holding rage. Saruman's smile disappeared in an instant.

Legolas picked him self off the floor and looked at Saruman. "Traitor!" He spat, and tried to hit him. Then his whole body froze and he couldn't move an inch.

Saruman was growing tired of this and finally asked "why are you here?"

"Why do you think?!" commented Legolas "you brought us here!" Saruman, mad at this comment, launched Legolas against the back wall tearing the shin on his head.

"You know what I mean!" he shouted, but Legolas and Estel stayed quiet. "Answer me!" he screamed but he still got no response. "Fine," he said in a calm voice "I will just have to get the answer out of you." He began to walk away and up the stairs to the dungeons "enjoy your stay at Isengard," he said as he disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Estel tried helping Legolas up, only to fall to the floor again. He knelt next to him, His head was bleeding but not to bad, yet "Legolas?" he said but there was no response "Legolas!" he said louder and tried to pick up his friends face to look at him, he noticed tears falling from his face and stopped. 

"You shouldn't have followed me." Said Legolas turning away from him.

"And left you to be tortured" said Estel putting his arm around him.

"You don't understand!" shouted Legolas Pushing him away and standing up. He looked at Estel tears flowing down his face, he tried to stop them from falling but he couldn't. All the memories of his torture played through his mind. "You don't understand what I went through down here!"

Estel didn't know what to say he couldn't take his eyes off the elves eyes; there was something different about them. They almost seemed to be changing color. Finally he got the nerve to say something just as the elf leaned against the wall and sat down.

"So you were here before" he said quietly and Legolas nodded. Suddenly he realized something: Saruman was a traitor, but Legolas didn't say anything to Gandalf or Elrond, at least not when he was around.

"Did you tell Gandalf of Saruman's treason?" he asked as the elf shook his head in a 'no'. This shocked Estel why would Legolas keep something so important to himself. "Why?" he dared to ask. When Legolas didn't respond he said it louder "why didn't you tell Gandalf!"

"Because I didn't remember!" Shouted Legolas while turning to Estel. "I just…just didn't remember" he said once again quietly returning his gaze to the floor.

Estel stared at him confused, how could he forget something so important. He was about to ask him but decided not to ask, the elf was apparently beating himself up about it already and he didn't want to make it any worse.

_

* * *

How could I forget? _

_How could I forget something so important?_

_I remember the torture, the pain, the orcs,_

_But then everything goes blank._

_And his next memory is in Rivendall._

_Why? Why?_

Legolas' thought were cut off by a screaming coming from the staircase. He looked to Estel; he had heard the noise too and was watching the stairs intensely.

Two orcs appeared at the stair way dragging someone. They picked up the screaming and wriggling figure and chained the person to the wall.

Legolas and Estel stood up in horror as they saw the young Elven girl who was dangling from the wall.

* * *

Ok that's the 2nd chapter ill try to have the 3rd one out soon but I can't promises anything 

Thanks again too all who reviewed. You're the best!

**Mornflower: **I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too. Please review again!

**Celebdil Galad and Tinlaure: **ok, so now you know where he is (not that surprising), and im not telling you what happens in the rest of the story you'll have to keep reading (I know im mean, oh well). I hope you, or all of you, liked this chapter and please keep reviewing!

**Aranel of Mirkwood: **oh how mean now I don't want to write any more cries, no not really, I'm actually really happy you did that it helps a lot and tell me if you see any in this chapter too, and it probably wont be a Mary sue even though I don't really know what that is? And I don't think Thranduil is going to be in the story he might though, shrugs. Ok so thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter too and found no mistakes.


	3. An Innocent Life

Sorry about how long it took me I had writers block and my computer wasn't working and I had school. But here it is

Ok this chapter is really short. (But the others are somewhat short too) ok well I decided to move the other part of this chapter and put it in the next one so that's why it is short.

Well know that we got straitened out here is the latest chapter

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**An Innocent Life **

The young girl hung there. Hands chained to the ceiling and feet chained to the floor. Her golden blond hair was knotted and covered in dried blood. It fell over her face which was scratched and muddy. She was thin and you could see her ribs, obviously the orcs had been starving the poor thing.

Legolas knew her, he didn't know from where but her memory loomed in the back of his mind. He watched as she hung there trying to wiggle free.

The girl started to scream and Legolas covered his sensitive Elven ears to the sound. He didn't understand, nothing was happening to her. Why was she screaming? He turned to Estel, hopping to find the answer even though he knew the human was as baffled as he was. Then he saw in the distance to the right of his friend, an orc. It was cranking a chain. Then it hit Legolas, it was the chain connected to the girl.

"Stop!" shouted Legolas as he heard her arms pop out of place. The chain loosened but too much and the girl fell forward and hit her head on the stone. The girl started to weep quietly to herself and a forgotten memory came rushing into Legolas' head

**_Flash Back_**

Legolas struggled to free himself but he couldn't. his arms and legs were tied up tight.

"Quite your squirming!" ordered an orc but he paid no heed to him. Then he felt a burning pain on his back and saw that the orc now held a 3 pronged whip with hooks at the ends. "I said stop moving" the orc shouted as the whip came down on Legolas' body.

The orcs carried him down stone stairs and into a dark dungeon. Legolas was taken to one of the cells at the end of the long dungeon, lined with cells full of elves and humans alike. He was tossed into his own cell and hit the stone floor hard. He tried to get up but as he tried the ropes cut into his skin and he could see blood running from under the ropes.

Blood was soon covering his hands and he decided to give up, not wanting to hurt himself any more, so he looked around the cell. For the first time he heard a faint crying from the left corned of the dark chamber. He looked closer and there he saw a young girl crying. She had blond hair and bright green eyes. She apparently hadn't been there long because she was still clean. She looked up at Legolas and gave a weak smile.

**_End Flash Back _**

"Stop" came a voice from up the stairs "you know how to make them stop" as Saruman appeared in the stair way. "Tell me what you were doing!" Saruman said in a booming voice.

"Never" hissed Estel and Legolas looked at him. He had almost forgotten the ranger was with him.

"Fine" said Sarumanand turned to some orcs standing off to the side "do what you wish with her, just don't kill her, yet." He told them and went back up the stairs.

* * *

Legolas and Estel watched as the girl was brutally beaten. The orcs stretched her body and let her fall. They used whips and clubs. One set her cloths ablaze and burned her skin.

_How could they_

_How could they do such a thing to such a young girl?_

_She was probably only 50 at least _(ok so she looked 9 in human years, and that's how I picture elves ageing)

"Stop!" Legolas shouted again and all the orcs laughed.

"You know how to make us stop" one hissed looking at him but Legolas stayed quiet and they continued to torture the girl.

* * *

Blood covered the girl now and what was left of her cloths was drenched in it. Legolas couldn't watch but every scream brought his eyes back to her. He turned to Estel who was just sitting there. His eyes were filled with terror and sorrow for the girl. Estel was just as worried for the girl as Legolas but Legolas' anger was preventing him from seeing it. All he saw was Estel doing nothing, not even caring about what was happening. Legolas was getting madder by the second at his so called friend. Legolas was just about to hit him for what he thought he was doing when he heard a shrill of pain louder then all the others. His silvery blue eyes, which now seem almost green for some reason, looked over at the girl's pitiful body and saw a dagger sticking out of her arm.

* * *

Estel's heart filled with rage when one of the orcs pulled out the blood stained knife. All the orcs started to laugh when they saw her red blood gush out of the wound, all them except one. This orc didn't laugh, it didn't even smile and it seemed like he almost felt sorry for her. This didn't go unnoticed by Estel and it confused him and all his rage seemed to disappear. There was something different about his orc, it was almost as if he had a soul.

* * *

Legolas didn't notice this orc, and right now he could care less, all he was thinking about was the helpless girl.

"NO!" shouted Legolas when the knife was pulled out, he knew how much pain it caused

"Will you talk then?" came Saruman's voice from the stairs. Legolas staid quiet and Estel shouted "Never!" Saruman know the elf was on the break of talking, he just had to push him a little more.

Saruman turned to one of the orcs and handed him a blade which magically appeared in his hands. "Kill her" he instructed and walked to the side. He noticed the look on the crown prince of Mirkwood's face; it was a you-can't-do-that look.

The orc got ready to cut off the girls head when Legolas shouter "I'll talk!" and everyone looked at him, Saruman with a smile

* * *

End chapter 3 yay! And it's almost winter vacation YAY! And I have one more final YAY! So many things to be happy about.

Ok thank you people who reviewed, it makes me happy! Yes even yours Aranel of Mirkwood.

**Lintered**- thank you soooooooooo much. I'm glad you love it and I hope you like this chapter to. And I'm sorry it took so long to up date really I am I was starting to get behind in school and mom was getting mad at me. Oh well

**MusicDreamer- **thanks for telling me it's always good when people help me with things like that really. And I read this chapter so maybe it will be better.

**Aranel of Mirkwood-** YAY! You reviewed again! I'm so happy! And I'm glad its getting better maybe there's hope for my spelling after all. And I can't get a Beta because my friends don't know about this, they write too but they are much better then me and its embarrassing showing them my stories. Ok so that's a Mary Sue, and no this is not going to be one. I don't really like things like that, and I'm guessing not many people do.


	4. The Elf Within

Ok so here is chapter 4!!! Yay!!!

AND I GOT SOMEONE TO BETA IT!

So I should be better in spelling and grammar.

Ok so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Elf Within

"Kill her" said Saruman handing him the blade. He raised the blade over the girls head and was ready to drop the blade and cut the girls throat.

His name was Olgik, he knew it wasn't his real name but he couldn't remember that. He was the newest orc to Saruman's army, and was one of the strongest there.

He began to bring his arm down when he heard a voice in the back of his mind. He hesitated for a second but then got ready to cut off her head.

_NO!_ Screamed the voice and stopped him in mid air.

_You can't kill her! You wouldn't kill her!_

The voice was faint at first but got louder

_This isn't like you. You wouldn't do a thing like this._

The orc was struggling within himself and didn't know what to do. He started to get frustrated and swung at the girl

_NO!_

Screamed the voice once again and he could hardly hear the newest elven captive scream "I'll talk"

_Good_ thought the orc

_No not good_ said the voice _you can't let him talk_

Olgik was really confused now. He didn't like this voice, not at all, but yet it seemed so familiar.

_What do I do then _he asked the voice, but there came no respond

* * *

"No!" said Estel to Legolas looking at him "you can't."

"But the girl!" argued Legolas

"One girl or ten million innocents!" Shouted Estel. Legolas stayed quiet he didn't know what to say. He knew he was right but he didn't want to see the girl die, After all she was an innocent too.

"Listen to him" came a faint voice, and Legolas looked to the girl. She managed a weak smile and continued, "Do not worry for me." As she suddenly went into a coughing fit spitting out blood and other things.

Legolas just looked at the girl and opened his mouth to say something when she once again spoke.

"Please let them end my life," she said with blood still running out the side of her mouth "I have been waiting for death for a long time." She once again smiled and It broke Legolas's heart. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and watched as she slowly went unconscious.

* * *

Saruman was completely stunned by the girl's actions. He couldn't even think. He watched the girl intensely unable to do a thing. He was finally brought out of his daze when he saw the girl slip in to darkness, and He turned to the elvin prince.

"Now tell me what you were doing here."

* * *

Sarumans voice took Legolas by surprise; he had drowned everything else out and was lost in thought when it brought him back to reality.

"I will only repeat myself one more time," shouted Saruman "what were you doing here?!"

He didn't know what to do. He looked from Saruman to the girl and back to Saruman. He looked at the girl one more time with tears in his eyes, he had made his decision he only hoped it was the right one.

* * *

Olgik watched the scene in front of him unfold. Part of him wanted the elf to talk and wanted to kill the girl too. But the voice in his head wanted to save the girl but kept saying to stop the elf from talking. It was all so confusing and he wished he could decide. He knew if the elf talked the girl would live but just to be used again to make others talk until she was finally killed.

The voice in his mind became even louder and he knew what he had to do. He also knew he would be severely punished later but right now he had to help the elf, the only way he knew how. He lifted up the blade and…

* * *

Cliffies hate them don't you! I'm so mean! No not really I just like to put cliffies, but the next chapter doesn't have one. How sad.

Ok hannen le reviewers. And hannen le to you Aranel of mirkwood!

And I'm glad gemini969 and lil cwick liked it! That makes me happy!

Ok so chapter 5 should be up soon! Heads up to you aranel of mirkwood.

Ok well namarie to all of you. (that is how me and my friends spell Namarie ok so don't say a thing)


	5. The line Between Good and Evil

Ok chapter 5 is here!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**The line Between Good and Evil**

_Forgive me Estel. _Thought Legolas as he stood up and walked to the cell bars to face Saruman. He looked at him with disgust, and he hoped he was making the right choice.

* * *

Estel could only watch in horror as his friend walked toward Saruman. This wasn't like him. In fact nothing that he had done was like him. Legolas wouldn't usually tell Saruman anything under any conditions, but here he was about to tell him everything so a little girl could live.

_He's not thinking clearly_ thought Estel _he hasn't been ever since his last visit to Rivendell_

_**Flash Back**_

Estel ran to his friend's side. Elrond was changing Legolas's bandages, and paid little attention to Estel.

"Legolas" he said but there was no answer. He was out cold because of his wounds and it would be a couple more days till he woke up.

Estel sat down in his usual chair and watch his friend toss and turn in his sleep.

Estel had found Legolas only a few days ago here in Elrond's care after he had arrived from his trip. He didn't know what happened to Legolas and he intended to find out when he woke up.

* * *

Legolas had finally waken up but he seemed to still be in a dream. No one could touch him because he would start to attack them, for no reason. He refused to tell anyone what had happened. Not even Elrond or Gandalf knew the whole story.

Estel tried his best to comfort his friend but he just pushed him away. He pushed everyone away. He hardly ate, drank, or slept. But when sleep did over come him he was shortly woken up by ether Gandalf or Estel because he was screaming.

_**End Flash Back**_

_He acted so different after that._ Thought Estel _first treating his friends as enemies and now telling Saruman everything so easily!_ He didn't understand it.

He looked at his friend; yes even after all of this he still thought of Legolas as a friend, he was now standing in front of Saruman. Estel knew he had to do something to stop him but all that was running through his mind was; _what happened here?_

* * *

Legolas stood there for what seemed like an eternity. He was still trying to convince himself he was making the right decision.

He took a jagged breath and looked to the floor and began.

"We…" he paused still trying to tell himself he was doing the right thing. "We were…"

"No!" shouted Estel coming out from his daze "you can't!"

Legolas looked back at him with the most terrifying face he had ever seen on him. "Stay out of this Estel!" he spat and turned back to Saruman.

Estel had a mind to complain but he just sat there dumbfounded looking at his friend. This wasn't the Legolas he knew. He was starting to believe it wasn't Legolas at all.

Legolas once again tried to continue when he was interrupted by the sound of metal of stone.

He, and everyone else, looked to the source of the sound just in time to see the girls head roll off her shoulders.

* * *

"No!" shouted Saruman and looked at the lone orc who still held the blade where his stroke had fallen. Saruman eyes filled with anger. "Take him away!" he ordered the other orcs and they dragged him across the floor, blade still in hand.

The orc looked into the cell and met eyes with Estel. Estel noticed the sadness and regret in his. One other thing that astonished him was the fact that his eyes shone a brilliant green, and he could have sworn that they were yellow before.

* * *

"No" whispered Legolas to himself. His eyes were locked on the girl's head, even when Saruman went and picked it up off the floor.

Saruman held the head to the bars in front of Legolas and said "Her death is on your hands Elf." He threw the head on the floor by Legolas's feet, and walked off up the stairs.

Legolas's eyes were still on the girls head and he took a step back. He kept whispering "no" over and over again. His knees finally gave in and he fell to the floor. "No!" he screamed tears running down his face and his hands grabbing his long golden hair as if ready to pull it out.

Estel went to go comfort his friend but couldn't help looking at the girl's head one more time as he walked to his friend on the floor. _This isn't like him _he thought _Legolas wouldn't break down so easily he had too much pride._

He studied the girls face and couldn't help but notice the small smile that lay on her now cold lips.

* * *

Ok well um… I hope you liked it and I didn't put a cliffie.

Ok so did everyone have a happy new year! YAY!! I actually didn't do anything though there isn't much to do on new years in New Mexico.

**Lintered:** hannen le for reviewing again. And yes I love leaving cliffies there so much fun!!!!

**Chaotic-mind-sevi: **um… thank you im glad you like angst. Any way ill keep writing as soon AS I FIND MY NOTE BOOK!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Silver fox:** I don't like 13 don't know about 12. though 12 year olds can get annoying. Sorry all you 12 year olds!

Ok well ill try to get chapter 6 up soon but I lost my note book and it have most of chapter 6 in it along with all the other chapters!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!! I'm so mad that I can't find it!!!!! It's like my room came to life and ate it!!!!!! Which it might have because everything seems to be disappearing in my room!!!! I've lost 3 thinks!!!!!

Ok well I'm going to go and try to find my note book or try to get my room to give it back if it did eat it.

Namarie


	6. His Golden Eyes

Ok another chapter for all my readers!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**His Golden Eyes**

Legolas had calmed down after his outburst and sat still on the floor hugging his knees.

"Legolas" said Estel calmly and put a hand on his friends shoulder. Legolas didn't look at him but brushed off his hand.

"Nar le mae mellon nin?" asked Estel a hint of worry in his voice

Legolas muttered something into his knees still not looking at Estel

"What?" asked Estel trying to figure out what he said.

"I said," He answered clenching his teeth before yelling "Do I Look Well?!"

This caused Estel to literally fall back in surprise. He sat there looking at Legolas fear in his eyes. He hadn't expected Legolas to react in such a way, it frightened him. His eyes met with Legolas's before he turned away.

"Edhored anim Mellon nin. I don't know what came over me" said Legolas calmly. He expected his friend to say it was ok and to try to comfort him, but Estel just sat there looking at him like he was a ghost.

This broke Legolas's heart even more. His 'best friend' had just abandoned him. He was alone now, with no one to turn to. Tears started to form in his eyes again but he held them back.

Legolas slowly got up and walked to the corner where he sat down in the same position. He stared at the floor thinking; first about escape, but then his mind wandered and he found himself recalling his childhood, one time in particular when…

_**Flash Back**_

A 12 year old Legolas walked down the dirt roads of Mirkwood. Suddenly two of his friends ran up to him from behind, one putting his arm over his shoulder and the other boy putting his arm over the other side.

"Hey Legolas" said the boy to his left "we were off to practice our archery. What to come?"

"Ok" said Legolas and they all ran off.

* * *

They had spent most of the afternoon shooting at trees and other objects. Legolas wasn't doing well at all.

"You're a terrible archer" Laughed one of the boys getting ready to shoot another arrow. He let it fly and it skimmed the tree he was aiming at and changed its direction. Suddenly they heard something hit the ground and someone cursing in the distance.

"uh oh!" said the two boys and ran off leaving Legolas holding his bow and arrows as a human messenger appeared in front of him…

_**End Flash Back**_

Legolas considered them good friends but they abandoned him leaving him for punishment.

_Just like Estel _he thought with more anger then he wanted.

* * *

Estel was too frightened to even notice Legolas get up and move. He finally realized what was happening when he heard a faint crying from the corner.

He looked and saw Legolas. A look of confusion appeared on his face. He kept looking from Legolas to the place he had been sitting before.

Estel went up to his friend deciding to try to talk to him again. "Legolas?" he said softly but his friend didn't move. "The girl's death was not your fault."

Legolas didn't want to answer but found himself doing so anyway. "No" he answered in a half whisper "it is my fault."

"You couldn't have known Legolas, none of us knew."

"No, Estel, I knew, I just…" He paused trying to hold back his tears. "I just didn't remember. If I had remembered none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be here, everyone would have known about Saruman, and we could have stopped him, and saved all the people he has killed."

Estel knew his friend was right, if he _had_ remembered none of this would have happened but he couldn't tell him that. "It's not your fault." He said once again "you couldn't have saved all of them."

"I could have saved her." Said Legolas pointing at the headless figure still chained to the wall.

"Legolas you…" he was cut off when Legolas continued.

"I promised her Estel!" Legolas said looking at his 'friend' who met his gaze. "She shared a cell with me, I promised …. I promised her once I got out I would come back for her, but… but I forgot. I forgot everything!" tears started flowing out of his yellowy-blue eyes again.

"I promised her." He kept telling himself softly looking back at the stone floor.

Estel wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to sit next to him and try to comfort him but he was, for the first time, afraid of how Legolas would react if he did. So he just walked away and sat down in the other corner, it would be something he would regret and be thankful that he did.

* * *

The room was spinning. He couldn't see much and his eyes kept closing in pain and exhaustion. Whip after whip came down on his skin, but he felt little pain for his whole body was numb because of blood loss.

He opened his eyes, and the only thing he saw was a blade hanging around one of his torturers belt. Everything turned red and faded and the only thing left was the blade. He reached out to grab it. He felt it in his hands and everything went dark.

"Legolas" someone called through the darkness

"Legolas!" he finally woke up staring at Estel.

"What is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"He's coming" was all he said before leaving. Legolas sat up remembering where he was and heard feet coming down the stairs.

* * *

Estel sat all night, or what he figured was night, thinking. He went in and out of a dreamless sleep. He watched Legolas as he squirmed in his sleep.

He tried to think of other things but Legolas kept coming to his mind. He kept seeing his friends face, his golden eyes full of tears. _Wait golden that's not right! _His thought going back to the memory. _Legolas's eyes are blue! _Suddenly another memory came to him; it was of the orc who killed the girl getting dragged away. _His eyes where green then but… oh no! _He looked at Legolas sleeping _please let me be wrong!_

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard foot steps coming from the stairs and decided it was time to wake Legolas.

"Legolas" he said quietly shaking his friend.

"Legolas!" he said a bit louder this time finally waking him up.

"What is it?" Legolas asked with a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes.

"He's coming" he said leaving Legolas to fully wake up and went to the cell bars.

* * *

"You!" said Saruman in a disgusted voice, looking at the orc that stood in front of him. "I should kill you right now for disobeying me!" he said into the orc's face.

"Then why haven't you?" smiled Olgik.

Saruman just glared at him. _What's happening?_ He asked himself. The orc was reversing back to his elvin form. His eyes were green once again, and his skin was less rough. He never thought this would happen, and to be honest he had no idea what to do. Olgik was one of his best orcs and he didn't want to lose him.

Saruman signaled one of the other orcs over "take Olgik to his old cell" he instructed and the orc obeyed.

"That's not my name" said Olgik as he was being pulled away.

"Oh really" said Saruman turning to him "then what is it?" ha asked in an almost mocking tone.

A look of pain and sadness appeared on Olgik's face and gazed at the floor "I don't remember" he said quietly and Saruman laughed to himself.

"you" Saruman pointed to four orcs near by and they turned to him. "Let's go visit our royal guest shall we." He said with a smirk and went off to the dungeons.

A look of dread crept onto Olgik's face. He knew the elf's fate and he knew he had to do something to stop it from happening, but how. He watched as Saruman and the four orcs walked off and he was soon dragged off to another dungeon.

**

* * *

Nar le mae mellon nin- are you well my friend**

**Edhored anim Mellon nin- **forgive me my friend

YAY!!! 6 CHAPTERS!!!! I'm so proud!!!!

Ok well most of you people got mad because I killed the girl and I'm sorry but i had to its part of the story. And I needed to have someone's death on his hands. And I wasn't about to kill Estel.

**Enelya Tasartir-** I'm sorry it was sad, and yes it's a good thing that she was smiling. I could have left her alive and then have her tortured more, but that would be mean, and she did want to be killed. She's been tortured for months, I couldn't let her life go on like that, and I couldn't let Legolas talk. Oh and as you can tell I found my notebook it was in the back of my cabinet, Strange pace to find it. And I left a half cliffie here its not as good as my other ones because nothing big has really happened yet, well in this chapter. Ok I talk to much so namarie I'm off to my next reviewer.

**Lintered- **yes I love giving cliffies because it keeps the reader reading. And im sorry I killed the girl, I have a reason its just that I could have left her alive and then have her tortured more, but that would be mean, and she did want to be killed. She's been tortured for months, I couldn't let her life go on like that, and I couldn't let Legolas talk. And I found my notebook ok it was behind my cabinet or dresser. I'm glad you liked chapter 5 and I hope you like this one two. The story will become more suspenseful in later chapters I promise.

Ok so school started again so it maybe a long time till I update because I have homework and other things. But I'll try to get it done in study hall. I promise I'll have it up ASAP ok.

Namarie don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy!


	7. Abandoned

Ok so I finally finished chapter 7! YAY! I'm so happy!

Ok so it's as long as my other chapters and I don't know if this ending is considered a cliffie. So enough of me talking here is the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**Abandoned **

"Hello elf." Saruman said walking down the stairs. Legolas and Estel both glared at him. "You'll be coming with me." He opened the door. Two orcs entered the cell while the other two waited at the door.

Legolas got up and backed against the wall. The two orcs came closer to him, until they were in front of him. One orc grabbed his arm and Legolas hit him in the stomach. Legolas fist contacted with his chin and nose again and again, until the other orc hit him in the stomach and he doubled over. The orcs grabbed his hands so that he was restrained, and started out the cell.

* * *

Estel just watched as Legolas struggled against the orcs hold. He wanted to do something but his legs wouldn't move, in fact his whole body wouldn't move. _Legolas… I have to help him,_ he thought trying once again to move his legs. He stopped when he saw Legolas double over. _No! _He tried even harder to move _Why cant I… _he thought and then saw Saruman out of the corner of his eye. _A spell, _he realized suddenly, _I can't defeat it but I have to help my friend! _He tried to break the spell as he saw the orcs taking Legolas out of the cell, and as they disappeared up the stairs. 

The spell finally wore off and Estel fell to the ground. _I couldn't help him_ he thought trying to catch his breath. _but I can't give up, one of us has to keep hope, or both of us will die._

* * *

Legolas struggled against the orcs as they dragged him out of the cell. He saw Estel standing by the bars, _Help me Estel! _he thought but just couldn't get the words out. His heart sank when his 'friend' just stood there not even looking at him. _He really doesn't care for me; I really am alone. _He didn't want to believe it but seeing Estel standing there just backed up the thought and made it easer to believe.

* * *

Legolas was taken up many flights of stairs until the orcs halted in front of a big wooden door. 

Memory after memory flooded Legolas's mind, and he couldn't tell what was reality and what was just another forgotten memory. He realized he was now in the room it had plain walls if you ignored all the weapons covering it and the floor was stained with blood, and even more memories came. The room began to spin and he felt like he was going to fall.

"So you remember the place." said Saruman and Legolas's eyes tried to focus on him, but everything was blurry. Saruman began to laugh, or at least Legolas thought he did, he couldn't tell if it was a memory or happening right now.

Every aspect of the room and everything that was happening made memories fly before his eyes. None of them seemed to fit together it was like sections of a puzzle just randomly put together. They were all just scattered into little sections that continued to pop up.

Through all this Legolas managed to hear Saruman say something like "do…. Kill … don't" he couldn't put it in order but he got the main point, he was to be tortured but not killed. Then he heard the wood door slam and all the memories seemed to go together.

**_Flashback _**

"…don't kill him" said Saruman as he left the room. Legolas had no idea what to do or what was going to happen to him. He looked at all the torture devices lining the wall and to the orcs that were still in the room with him.

"One… two…three…" he counted them silently _Wait weren't there 4?_ But the thought came too late for before he knew it a wooden club came down on his back. His back ached in pain and he could feel the splinters that now were covering the spot that was hit. He tried to get up but a whip came down on the same spot, pushing the pieces of wood deeper into his skin. The whip came down again and again, tattering his cloths and pushing the splinters deeper drawing blood…

**_End Flashback _**

Legolas was brought back to reality when one of the orcs punched him in his stomach. He once again doubled over and the orcs knee came into contact with his chin. He stumbled backward until he hit the wall. He felt his jaw; it was broken but not badly and he popped it back into place.

He watched as the orc's got weapons off the walls; a three headed whip with poisoned ends, a club with small spikes covering it, a rusted and blood-stained knife, and a small device that looked like a sharpened stick made of metal.

Legolas wished, prayed, that this was just another one of his dreams, that at anytime now he would wake up in his room, and he would be ok. Everything would be normal, but he knew in the back of his mind that that wasn't going to happen.

He looked for some way to escape but he knew there was none. He hoped that everything would be ok, but his hope was slowly leaking away, and was replaced with doubt.

The orc with the whip came to him. He tried to get away but the whip wrapped around his ankle and tripped him. He fell to the floor and the whip came down on his back. He felt a sharp pain on his leg where the whip got him on the ankle and he saw the spot covered in blood.

"Don't think you can escape, elf," said one orc. He held the knife to his neck, and made a small cut.

"Don't think you can stop me," said Legolas, getting up off the ground. The whip came down on him along with the club but he ignored it and kept getting up.

When he finally got up his fist came in contact with the orc carrying the whip. The orc came at him with the whip but Legolas grabbed it and pulled it from the orc's grip. Legolas picked it up and ran for the door.

* * *

Saruman wanted the human to witness what was happening to his friend, to make him talk like that. He knew the elf would never talk if he was the one in danger, and the human would have him promise not to tell if he was tortured. The only other option was to have him see the elf's torture and have him try to stop it. But he needed the elf to believe that his friend no longer cared for him, so he couldn't have him witness it. 

_That's it!_ He thought _That's how I'll do it!_ And he turned and went to the dungeon.

* * *

Legolas was only two feet from the door, he only had to reach it and he might be free. He would remember this time, he would tell everyone of Saruman's treason, and he could go home. _What about Estel? _A voice in his head asked. 

_What about him? _Another voice asked.

_Aren't you going to save him?_

The voices in his mind were silenced when he felt a sharp pain go through his leg he fell to the ground only inches away from the door. He looked at his leg and he saw the sharpened peace of metal in it. His hand went to pull it out but he found his hand had stopped responding, in fact his whole body refused to move. _Orc poison!_

* * *

Estel walked back and forth in his cell. He wanted to know what was happening to Legolas, but a part of him didn't. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle seeing his friend in pain; he would talk to save his life. 

Estel wanted to do something to help, but he felt so helpless. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Saruman's voice. He looked to the direction of the voice, and there through the bars stood Saruman.

"I've brought something for you," he said, throwing a mirror on the floor.

Estel hesitated to go up to it but when he saw what was in it he ran to it and sat looking into the glass.

_No _he thought looking up to where Saruman has been, but he was gone. Estel looked down at the mirror, horrified at what he saw.

* * *

YAY! Ok reviews! Hannen le for the reviews! I like reviews they make me happy! 

**Lintered-** I'm glad you liked chapter 6 and I hope you liked this chapter too! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy at school! Yes I have people who don't review! Like cousins who read really, really slow! And who even though they have been reading this for a month are still on chapter 3! Slow pokes. So you play basketball. I played but then I left the team. Do you play for you school? Is it fun? Ok going to stop bugging you now and go on to the next person.

**Istsnich- **LEGOLAS IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT! JUST WAIT TILL MONDAY! Or winter ball what ever one I decide is best.

**Maethril Aranel- **I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't know what you would think! Don't kill me! No I know you wouldn't do that :D … would you? And I'm not Evil… ok maybe a little but it's not my fault! Oh and hannen le for betaing, I hope it wasn't to bad… ok it probably was because it's me but any way, I couldn't come up with a good title so I just put the only thing I could think of. Ok going to stop bugging you now wing foot. Namarie!

**Yanzen Uroloki- **for a second there I thought you didn't like it! That would have made me sad! My reviewers didn't seem to like the fact that I killed the girl, but I did have a reason! It fits in with your #2 thing that you put. You can probably figure it out.

**ok hannen le for reading and dont forget to review!**


End file.
